Soilder
by Latitude142
Summary: Ianto/lisa ianto/Jack etc set after the battle at canary wharf.
1. Chapter 1

The young solider threw himself bodily against he wall and pulled him weapon against his chest. Praying to his god that the alien weapon still had ammo he rolled out from his cover and made a dash forward towards the enemy, others followed his charge falling to the ground around him. His head was filled with silence a sanctuary away from the battle that raged around him. Dodging shots by inches and firing his weapon as he ran he dove for cover behind an up-turned desk. Gasping for breath he shut his eyes, escaping back to that silence, the blank space in his head where he couldn't see his colleagues fall to the enemy around him, where he could pretend it wasn't happening.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The young man woke with a start, his body was burning, his clothes where wet and he couldn't breath. Looking around him at the burning building he thought for a second about staying, letting his body burn and all his memories good and otherwise fall away to ash. Shaking his head he grimly pulled himself to his feet, no, he still had her; he still had something to fight for, to live for. She needed him to be strong, to be her hero.

He scanned the office for a hint of the enemy that had washed over the building killing everyone that dared to stand, not spotting any he made his way through the smoke choked halls and outside. People rushed around him, firefighters running into the flames, policemen and government officials questioning people, paramedics rushing casualties away in ambulances. He walked past them all , ignoring them and striding away down the street to where he had taken her and laid her down on the grass before he had gone back to help with the fight, praying that she was still here and still alive.

"I'm back" he whispered around the door, his voice crackling through his dry throat.

"Ianto?"

"Yes im here Lisa, I here" He whispered, holding her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling the collar of his jacket up against the wind he wound his way through the streets, careful to watch for possible followers' .Looking from side to side he unlocked the thick wooden doors and slipped inside.

"Lisa?" Ianto placed the paper bag on the small desk and walked towards the conversion unit. Checking the computer screens he shot his girlfriend a worried look. She had been different since he saved her, the way she talked about the system, how she had instructed him. She had the knowledge of the cyber men but he had begun to think that wasn't all.

"Ianto? Where have you been I was waiting for you" She smiled at her hero and shifted in her metal bed.

"Are you ok?" Ianto rushed forward running a hand across her forehead he frowned, "You're burning up, probably a side effect of the medication"

"Stop worrying Ianto I am fine" Laughed Lisa, the slight metallic noise made Ianto uneasy.

"I have to worry" Ianto turned away from her blushing and made his way to the little computer he had set up in the corner of the room. Tapping away his face grew determined as he began to hack his way into the old torchwood mainframe again

Lisa watched the man hunched above the computer, fingers going a mile an hour as he entered password after password trying desperately to find any information that would save her, save them. How she wanted to save him, convert him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He could not stop beaming as he packed around her babbling excitedly.

"The leader, his name is Jack, Jack Harkness he has some connection with the doctor, I read his file its fascinating and …" Ianto spun around clasping a folder to his body, "And I know how to get you better"

A Month later they where in Cardiff and Lisa had been moved into the hub. Ianto had yet to infiltrate torchwood but he had memorized the maps and found a tunnel in near the waters edge. He had visited her every night, telling her tails of his new life in the city, talking about the flat he bought for them and how they could decorate it when she was better. He talked the most about the mysterious Captain Jack, his visits to that island, to that bar and to the rooftops.

Then during the day he would leave and Lisa would hear the people above her, knowing that Jack Harkness was with them. Wishing to get better so that she could get rid of him, that friend of the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

The young Welshman practically bounced into the room, stopping dead at the sight of his girlfriend who was crumpled on the floor of the basement; he rushed over concern creasing his face.

"Lisa!" pulling her up and back into her bed he stood back "What happened"

"I just fell" she replied staring right ahead her eyes not meeting his.

The young man didn't reply, just nodded, not taking his eyes of the computer. Shaking his head he walked over to it and clicked the screen on.

"Strange" he whispered furrowing his brow and shooting the now sleeping girl a worried glance "I didn't leave this on".

"Ianto?" it seemed the girl wasn't as asleep as he though "Why where you so happy?"

The young man brightened "I've got his attention" he said reverently pointing a finger to the roof above him. He smiled a sheepish grin to match the cold metallic one of his girlfriend, the smile that made her eyes shine in that eager way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next time Ianto returned to see his girlfriend with news of the captain he was in a less joyful mood. Walking slowly into the room, he didn't look up but dropped his bag by the computer chair and sat down heavily.

"Ianto?" the young man looked up his face a mask of emotion.

"I didn't know you where awake" he said quietly.

"How did it go?"

"I got the job, I'm in" Ianto turned away and bean to tap loudly on the keyboard and hummed sadly to himself as though to drown out thoughts that bothered him.

Thoughts of the captain and of the weight of his body pressing down on him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat in the front seat of the SUV and smiled to himself, "Love the coat" the words revolved around his head in that welsh lilt that caused his stomach to dance.

Turning to the softly sleeping dinosaur in his back seat he laughed, "I can see that Mr Jones, Ianto Jones will be some fun"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN: Ok I'm not very happy with this chapter, it seems to be lacking something. Comments would help greatly.


	4. Chapter 4

He entered the room and smiled shakily at the women on the metal bed.

"What do you think?" Ianto spun around and held his arms up for her approval.

"Perfect" Lisa smiled instantly calming the Welshman.

"I will comedown and see you after work tonight, to tell you all about it" He whispered running the back of his hand across her forehead "My first day, the first day of our future"

With this he turned and hurried out of the door, the women's smile faded as he left and her eyes became cold. The future, a future of metal and eternity, their life 2.0

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack popped his head out of the hatch and climbed slowly up the ladders, aiming is gun at the door of his office. Creeping slowly through the hub his head snapped from side to side, scoping out the source of the noise.

Suddenly there was a chinking from the kitchen; Jack rushed forward gun raised screaming "Get down! Down now!"

The Welshman let out a small scream, dropping the coffee cups he threw himself to the ground pulled out his won weapon and fired three shots into Jacks chest before the older man had the time to even speak.

The Welshman sat back in a state of horror for a second before rushing forward towards the captain. Pressing a tea towel onto Jacks wounds he listened for the sound of breathing. Hearing nothing he began CPR, clamping his mouth to the captains he exhaled deeply, pushing his breath into the other mans lungs

Suddenly Ianto felt Jack jolt and then the place a hand on his neck and begin to kiss him. The Welshman pulled away and looked at the Captain with horror.

"How?" he whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lisa heard a crash, three shoots and then a soft thump. The copper smell of blood wafted through the floor, a smile surfaced across her face. Humans, so fragile, so weak she could save them, convert them all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Authors note: I hope that you liked it, sorry its taken so long but I have been quite busy, I promise more chapters soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to write this I've had other stories on my mind lol, I hope you like it, I promise more soon I already have a vague idea of the next chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto ran into the room skidding on the stone floor as he stopped.

"I found him! He's coming to fix you Lisa!"

The metallic women glanced up with a keen gaze; finally she can leave this room and begin to save those weak and petty humans.

Ianto hugged her and kissed her lightly on the lips "this is it! I know this will work we will be together again Lisa!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto waved the other away happily trying to hide his excitement tonight was the night the night he and Lisa would finally leave the basement the night they would finally move into their apartment and begin their new lives. He hurried away to make preparations.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ianto woke from his dream and rolled over to look at the clock shining a bloodthirsty red in the darkness of his flat, it had been 5 hours and 13 minutes since they had killed her, tomorrow he would have to see them all and he would have to talk to jack, he would probably be retconned. The young man beat his pillows savagely and growled to himself, I wish they would just kill me or retcon me so I never remember anything again. Climbing out of the sweat dampened sheets he walked to window of his flat and stared out over Cardiff.

Look at those people going about as though nothing happened she's dead and life carries on, this is human life its pain and loss maybe Lisa was right maybe it would be better to live as one of them , anything could be better than this pain, its worth than death, anything would be better than this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The young man took a breath and rolled back the ancient cog door. Silence immediately entered the hub as he entered the others sat watching him, the girls with a mixture of fear and pity, the doctors face a contortion of fury.

The Welshman didn't look up as he walked across the room towards the stairs his feet like lead a she whispered under his breath prayers to stop the others from saying anything to him. He flinched at the metallic sound of his feet hitting the steps as he ascended them and entered the conference room. He looked at Jack who sat at the top of the table with a stern glare he indicated towards the seat next to him.

"Sit down Ianto we need to talk"

Ianto felt his stomach boil, this man wanted to talk?! they had killed Lisa and he wanted to have a talk? He just wanted to dive across the table and…and what kill him? Or kiss him? The Welshman did none of these, turning his gaze back to the floor he made his way to his chair and sat down in silence feeling like a child in the headmaster office being told of for not doing his homework, except it wasn't about homework it was about nearly killing everyone in the hub and setting loose something that would destroy the world. The young man stopped mid thought, something? it was Lisa! Not some creature and he let them destroy her!

Jack folded his hands on the desk, "So"

Ianto looked up but he wouldn't meet those blue eyes for fear of seeing what he expected, not anger, not pity but disappointment, "So" he repeated.


End file.
